


Join the Carnival

by AsheTarasovich (natalieashe), Boffin1710, natalieashe



Series: Can't Drown My Demons, They Know How To Swim [16]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:39:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7191572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710, https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/natalieashe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have decided that I no longer wish to be an adult and have all that vast responsibility.  Peopling is just too difficult at times.  I was thinking more along the lines of just running away from home. Join the carnival or something…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Join the Carnival

Turning from his workstation in front of the vast array of monitors in Q Branch, mug of Earl Grey clasped in both hands letting the warmth creep up over his cheeks, “R… I believe I have decided that I no longer wish to be an adult and have all that vast responsibility.  Peopling is just too difficult at times.” he commented leaning back against the table legs crossed at the ankles.  “I’ve already been an adult utterly too long. I believe I’ve put in my time. Time to play again.” His lips quirked with a small smile.  

“Although I must admit I have wonderful toys to play with here,” he continued with a flick of a hand at the monitors behind him.  “Childhood is calling to me.”

“Should I place an advert to inquire about a Nanny for you?” she teased him.  “Although for some reason I can’t quite believe that you ever had a normal childhood including a nanny to begin with.”

“Nanny?! No… Nanny… never had one.  Don’t need one now…” Q laughed. “I was thinking more along the lines of just running away from home. Join the carnival or something.  Recapture my former life.  Throwing my things in a rucksack and taking off on the motorbike to places unknown.”

“You do realize that throwing your things in a rucksack for an extended trip would mean packing more than your electronics don’t you?  You would have to pack clothing too.”

“Oh...well…. I suppose. If you insist.” Q chided her with a smile.  “You have just utterly spoiled my entire plans. You are so practical and organized.” 

“That is why you hired me, remember,” smiling up at her boss handing him a stack of files for the upcoming mission.

Glancing at the clock on the wall, Q quickly swung back around to face his workstation, placing his earwig in his ear.  Complete Quartermaster mode settled into place. “Its show time again people….” fingers moving rapidly on his keyboard, pulling up maps and documentation as Tanner entered Q Branch behind him.  “007 and 006 should be landing in ….. 3, 2, 1…. Now.” switching on his voice activation as he takes a file from Tanner.  “Welcome to this lovely damp deary afternoon in London,  gentlemen.  I’m sure it is wonderfully warm and sunny where you are.  We have a few changes to your mission report…” 


End file.
